


Newbie

by Skybirdday



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Outer Space, Romance, Seduction, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Welcome!  Dear reader, you are the newest crewmember of the Arcadia.Join the crew for bonding, fights, and keeping your skins intact!  GoodLuck!  You'll need it.
Relationships: Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Reader, Yattaran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Newbie!

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many reader stories for this fandom. So I had an idea that the Reader  
> becomes the new member of the crew. Most are one shots, but I'll post when I can.  
> Working on a few stories now.

The Arcadia.

The majestic pirate ship that sailed on the vastness of the Sea of Stars. A legend both feared and admired. Same goes for the  
man who helmed it - Captain Harlock!

This was the ship that traveled to distant shores and many worlds. This was the ship that you now were a part of for you  
had just joined the crew. Call it fate or madness, you had chosen this new life away from the despair and hunger that  
awaited you on Earth. You hoped for a new start and you could handle hard work.

"Hey, newbie!"

You turn to see a short bespeckled man in blue with a blue badanna on his head walk towards you. You straighten.  
"Yes, Sir?"

"Hi, I'm the First mate of the Arcadia. Name's Yattaran. And you are?"

"F/N L/N, Sir."

Yattaran smiled. "You don't call me sir, just Yattaran or First Mate. You arrived just on time. Getting ready to board and  
get on our way, F/N. I think that you'll fit in fine on the ship. Come with me and we climb the gangplank.  
Just stay out of the way and mind the cat and bird. When we are in space, I'll show you to your room. Got that?"

You nod as you follow Yattaran up the gangplank. Then shake your head and sigh.

Madness.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your new quarters

After endless corridors, you and Yattaran found a room tucked away in a little corner in the back of the ship.   
Yattaran opened the door for you and you looked inside.   
You look back at him. "Is this my quarters?"  
Yattaran nodded. "Yep, go on in."  
Together you and the first mate walk into the room as you stare at it. You smile. "There's so much room. At the orphanage,   
we had cramped rooms and had to share everything."  
Yattaran smiled back. "The captain thought that this room would suit you."  
You look at Yattaran. "Yattaran, can you tell him thanks for me?"  
Yattaran chuckled. "Why don't you tell him yourself?"   
You look past Yattaran to find a tall thin figure dressed in black, standing in the doorway.   
His brown eye surveyed the room before landing on you.  
You salute. "Good day, Captain."  
"How do you like your room, F/N?" said Harlock, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"It's great, Captain. Is it mine alone or will I be sharing with someone?"  
"It is yours. If you wish to share it with someone, that will your choice."  
You nod. "Thank you, Captain."  
Yattaran smiled. "So needed on the bridge, Captain?"  
Harlock nodded. "I was coming to get you, first mate." Then he turned back to you. "Welcome aboard, F/N."   
Then he and Yattaran left your quarters, closing the door behind them.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this. I have a few ideas: Yattaran/Reader, A Maji/Reader story, and an idea with  
> Harlock/Reader where he invites you for a drink in his quarters. Wait and see.


	3. Just a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Captain have a drink where the Captain tells you a secret

You paced in front of the door. Should I knock, you think, before the door opens. "Captain," you gasp.

The person standing in the doorway stares at you. "Come on in, F/N."

You do so as the Captain closes the door behind you. The room seems to be made of dark amber wood with  
a desk, a few chairs, and a bed. A relic that harks back to a bygone age, but it fit the Captain.

A brief smile comes to the Captain's lips. "Please sit."

You sit in a chair next to a small round table as the Captain pours a red liquid into two glasses, handing   
one to you. "I selected a red wine, is that all right?"

You took the glass from him and took a sip, sighing in pleasure.

"Good?" said Harlock.

You nod before looking at him. "Yes, it is good. Not too sweet, but not too dry. Perfectly balanced. You know your  
wine, Captain."

"It is a pleasure to share my wine with someone."

You smile, taking another sip.

"However, I brought you here for a purpose. I have come to care for somone, but I don't know how to tell them."

"Why don't you tell them face to face?"

Harlock shook his head. "Then the crew would know. I wish to keep my relationship with them private for now.  
I want to get to know them."

"Hmm," you say, sipping again. "Who is the person?"

Harlock smiled, but said nothing before drinking his wine.

You narrow your eyes. "So you are not going to tell me?"

Harlock stared at you. "F/N, why don't you guess?"

"Is it Kei? Do you have feelings for her?"

Harlock sighed deeply then. "Like a brother."

"But sometimes the older man/younger woman works."

"Like the romance novels that you read."

"How do you know what I read?"

Harlock chuckled. "Yattaran told me."

"How many times I get to guess?"

"Only once. So you can come back to enjoy more wine with me? Perhaps it a week's time."

You smile as you drain your glass of wine and place it on the table as you get up. "See you  
in a week, Captain," you say as you go to the door, open it, and leave the Captain alone in  
his cabin as you close it behind you.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this will be four parts. . .all involving alcohol. Enjoy and let me know what you  
> think. Also let me know who the person is. :)


	4. Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the Captain for another drink.

The night began like it had the previous week with the Captain inviting you in and then  
he poured another two glasses of red wine as you sat down in a chair next to him. Quietly  
the two of you drink in silence for awhile before you said "Miime."  
"Hmm?" said the Captain, glancing up.  
"Do you have feelings for Miime? After all, she has dedicated her life to you."  
Harlock chuckled. "She is a loyal friend."  
You stare at him. "Are you sure?"  
A slight smirk came upon his lips. "I am sure."  
You sigh as you sip your wine. "And that's my guess for this week." Then you look   
through your wine glass when you notice the Captain is staring directly at you.  
You frown and look up only to see the Captain staring out at the stars beyond.  
You shake your head, draining your glass as you stood up. "I'm headed back to my quarters, Captain.  
Thank you again for the drink."  
The Captain stared at you. "Next time, come a little earlier. I'll get something from Miss Masu and  
we'll have dinner along with our wine."  
"I'll see you then. Good night, Captain." Then you go to the door, closing it behind you, never  
noticing the Captain had been staring at you the whole time.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I also like to ship Miime or Kei with Harlock, but  
> not for this story. Enjoy!


	5. Or Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Captain for wine and dinner, where things go downhill from there.

The next week both of you sat in your now usual seats as Harlock poured the wine and serving  
the meal that Miss Masu had prepared for the Captain. After that, the two of you ate and  
drank your wine. Later, after clearing your plates, the Captain poured himself another  
glass as you stared at him. "Could you please pour me another, too, Captain?"  
The Captain stared at you for a moment and after filling his glass, moved a bit, and   
filled yours. "Thank you," you said before raising the glass and downing it in three gulps.  
Then you place the glass near the Captain. "Another, please."  
You saw the Captain's one eye widen a bit. "Bad day?"  
You nod as he poured another for you.   
"What happened?" he asked as you took the glass.  
"Some thingamabob broke. An original part, Yattaran said, but we had a functioning replacement that  
he had built. That was bad enough, but then Maji started yelling and demanding to know  
who broke it. I was glad when I got off duty and I could come here. I really needed the wine," you  
say, sipping the wine.  
"You should be careful," said the Captain.  
You glare at him. "Like you should talk." Then you drink until you empty your glass and then you  
stood up. Swayed a bit until you felt arms surround you.   
"I think that you had enough."  
You look up to see someone beside you. "Captain?"  
"You need to sleep."  
"But our game. . .my guess. . ."  
"We can postpone it for now. You can use my bed."  
"But Captain. . ."  
"Harlock."  
"What?"  
"In my quarters, you can call me Harlock." Then he took you by the hand, led you away from the table,  
walking to the bed tucked away in the corner. He gently sat you down on the bed as you went to lay down  
on it while he placed the covers on top of you.  
You look up at him. "But Harlock, what if I get sick?"  
His lips curved in a brief smile. "Don't worry. I will watch over you."  
You nod again as your eyes close. Once your breathing slowed, the Captain walked back to his table and sat  
drinking his wine with his gaze never leaving your sleeping form.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I placed the Captain's bed in the room with the table. Easy access for story purposes.  
> Dedicated to anyone who is or has had a bad day. Enjoy!


	6. On A Night Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain tells you who his choice is.

Warning: Maybe not be NSFW. . .Rating is up to Mature

You enter the cabin quietly, your eyes downcast unable to look at the other person. "Hello, Harlock," you  
whisper.  
The other looks at you. "Good evening, F/N. Come sit by me. Tonight, you only get one glass of wine."  
You nod as you walk over before sitting in a chair beside Harlock. He stares at you before smiling. "Did I  
talk in my sleep?" you say as you look at him.  
Harlock shook his head. "No, you only slept."  
You nod before taking a sip from your glass. "So should I make my guess now?"  
Harlock drained his glass and placed it on the table. "No, I will tell you who I have chosen."  
You smile. "Who is it, Harlock? I am curious to know."  
Harlock smiled again as he leaned over to take the wine glass from your hand, place it on the table,  
and then kissed you. Your arms wrapped around Harlock's neck as he pressed you closer as moments passed.  
Then you two parted out of breath.  
You stared up at him. "It's me?"  
He nodded. "Yes."  
You smiled. "So what now?"  
"Stay here tonight with me," he said, placing a kiss on your neck.  
"What about your duties? The ship?"  
"I made arrangements with Yattaran. He took over the watch for tonight. You have me to yourself for tonight."  
You smirk as you gently tug on the zipper to his suit before guiding it down a bit. "All night?" you say, before  
you place a kiss on his throat, feeling his pulse beat beneath the skin.  
"All night," he says, his voice suddenly lower as you pull the zipper a little more to the middle of Harlock's  
chest and place another kiss in the center. "What are you doing, love?"  
You smile innocently as you glance up to look at him. "Isn't this foreplay?" Then you lowered it more until  
it came to his waist and he groaned as you pressed yourself closer, molding your body against his. "Didn't  
you say we have all night?"  
"It may be over before we begin. When did you become a tease, F/N?"  
You smile as you reach up to kiss him briefly before pulling away. "You make me bold, Harlock. I've actually  
fantasized about this. Touching you--" you say, kissing his throat. "Undressing you--" then one on his chest.  
"Kissing you everywhere--" as you kiss his lips again.  
Harlock smirked "I have a better idea." Then he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up.  
You gasped. "Harlock, please put me down!"  
Harlock then turned and walked to the bed before placing you down on it. Then he took off his suit and boots, stripping  
it slowly in front of your eyes until he wore nothing but a brief smile.  
You licked your lips. "Harlock--"  
He came close to you before climbing on top of you. "You are wearing too many clothes." You gasp as he began to  
unzip your suit and take off your boots until he stripped you too, exposing your body. He tossed your suit next to his  
along with your boots. Then he kissed you hard before pulling away to kiss your chest.  
You giggled as he hit a ticklish spot and moaned when he began to gently bite. Then he went lower--  
Seems he wanted to kiss you everywhere too. . .

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this the first time, I couldn't get it right on how I pictured it. So I kept some  
> and rewrote the end part (the seduction scene). Also changed the title (It's the title of a  
> song by Kylie Minogue, which actually fits the scene I'm setting). Working title was The Reveal.  
> Enjoy!


	7. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day and duty calls. But when the ship is attacked by an  
> unknown enemy, what happens next may change everything.

You awaken as warm lips kiss you with you kissing back for a moment as you open your eyes  
before breaking away. "Harlock," you sigh before you look at him. Then you frown.  
"You're dressed."

Harlock nodded. "I have to go to the bridge. Is there a place that you should be?"

You sigh, wrapping the covers around your body. "Yatteran wanted me to learn gun maintenance  
today. So I guess I better get dressed then," you say as you toss off the covers, take a brief  
shower before getting dressed.

As you and Harlock head out the door, you turn to face him. "Won't it look suspicious with  
me coming out of your quarters?"

Harlock smiled. "I can claim that I ran into you in the hallway."

You smile back. "Quick thinking."

"I will see you later," he said, before turning to walk down the hall way.

You glanced at his retreating figure until he disappeared around the corridor before you  
headed to meet Yattaran. As soon she entered the room, Yattaran was the first to  
greet you. "Hi, Newbie," he said before turned to the others. "Okay, now that's F/N's  
here, we can begin. Today, I'll show you how to do successful cleaning maintenance."

The other groaned and you sighed. It was going to be a long day.

*****

On the bridge, Harlock sat in his chair with Kei said "Captain, there is an unknown ship  
coming towards."

THRRROOONNN!!!!

Harlock stood up. "Kei!"

"Captain, they are firing beams at the Arcadia and I think they are going to fire again!"

The Captain said nothing at first, staring in the distance, Then he said, "Brace yourselves!"  
as more jolts rocked the ship.

*****

"Is everyone okay?" asked Yattaran and you and the others nodded as you and the others got up from the  
floor.

Maji frowned as he folded his hands. "I wonder who is attacking the ship."

Yattaran chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. The Captain will know what to do."

Then another jolt rocked the ship then several before you felt yourself slide back.

"First Mate! We're breached!" cried someone among you.

Then you heard a strange noise before everything went black.

******

The door to the bridge opened as a crewmember ran towards Harlock

"Captain, they attacked the gun room! Most along with the First Mate has cuts and  
bruises, but F/N and Maji are buried under debris! The First Mate asked me to get  
you."

Kei nodded to Harlock as he quietly followed the crewmember out, the doors closing  
behind them.

*****

In the infirmary, Harlock turned to Doctor Zero and said "How are they?"

Doctor Zero said "Maji has a few deep cuts and bruises. I'll hold him overnight,  
check him out in the morning, and will release him tomorrow if he checks all  
right. F/N is the same, but they have a mild concussion. I'll keep them here  
for now. Perhaps in a few days, they can have visitors."

Harlock nodded and turned to leave.

Zero frowned. "Captain, it wasn't your fault." as the door opened and the Captain walked  
out.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile and I have been writing a couple chapters and figuring out what I  
> want to do next. I have a few ideas and will continue with Harlock/Reader right now.  
> Hopefully, after that, I will do Yatteran/Reader. Enjoy!


End file.
